


Handling

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lol never going to finish this have a chapter of a draft I never finished





	Handling

Raivis and Ivan's relationship was something strange. Yes,  it was an Alpha-Omega relationship, but there were other strange things. Such as,  Ivan is royalty. However, Raivis is anything but royalty. He was actually not even considered Ivan's omega, but a toy of shorts. A slave of shorts. It was honestly very embarrassing for the young omega, even if he was only 17.

Ivan, on the other hand, was a year older than him and was very educated. He was also very tall, and even had a bit of pudge on him. Ivan was respected through out the kingdom, even if Raivis tagged along. And if Raivis didn't along, people thought he was his favorite toy. Raivis hated it greatly. 

But right now isn't the time to complain about their difference in social ranks. Right now, Raivis was waiting in bed, writhing with excitement. He didn't want to be alone, not in heat for gods sake. He wanted Ivan to be here,  to comfort him. Raivis moaned into his pillow and bit down on it. He couldn't help but feel his hole leak as he thought of Ivan, his big and tall handsome Ivan.  

The door opened and Raivis peeked from his pile of blankets. He seemed to tremble under all the covers and a sheets. The person from the door stepped closer and- oh thank the Lord it's Ivan. 

The prince smiled sweetly and gently kissed Raivis on the forehead as he removed the blankets. "Is it already that time of the month?" He asked softly and ran his hands down Raivis' side. Ivan got his answer has even a simple brush to Raivis' side got him with moan softly. 

"Shh, shh,  I'll take care of you, yes?" Ivan said softly and removed all of the blankets, throwing them into the floor. He climbed onto of Raivis and started to undress the blonde omega. Raivis whispered as he was exposed to the cold air, and loved that it was Ivan removing his clothes. It was Ivan that would love on him. But Ivan would never breed him, no, a slave's blood in a the royal blood line would be terrible. Plus, that would put Raivis by Ivan's side,  not as a slave but as a spouse. 

Ivan sighed deeply as he watched Raivis moan at every little touch. He couldn't help but lean down and smell Raivis. He smelled so sweet when he was in heat, and Ivan loved it greatly. It was like candy to the huge Alpha. He could only lick Raivis' stomach as he smelled the sweet heat smell. 

Raivis gasp and looked down as Ivan make his body lurch. He grabbed onto his pillow and grabbed it tightly. "I-Ivan, please, please, please-" He choked out and moaned as Ivan started to kiss the inner of his thigh. He legs trembled. Why was this heat so intense? It was awfully scary to a point. 

Ivan lifted Raivis' legs up and pressed his knees to either side of the young Omega's head, exposing his hole. Ivan couldn't help but lick his lips as the puffy,  red,  little hole leaked heavily for him. He smiled and gently ran his tongue over Raivis' opening entrance. 

Raivis seemed to cry out as Ivan started to lick at him and touch him. It was like his tongue was trying to fuck him and gods was it good. "Ooh, ah!  Ahn, Ivan! Oh thank you,  thank you!" He almost screamed it sounded like as he was eaten out by the royalty. 

Ivan smiled as he pulled away and watched as that cute little leaking hike started to widen and open up almost instantly. "Oh, Raivis... Look at you, you're so wet down here, such a slutty little hole...."  He whispered softly into Raivis' leg. 

Raivis shook as Ivan rubbed his thighs and slowly, and ever so gently, started to slip a finger into him. The little stretch wasn't much, but it made a huge affect on the Omega. He cried out as Ivan started to finger fuck him. He twitched as Ivan entered another and another into him. Raivis' tongue hung outbursts mouth, like a dog, and his eyes we're half lidded. 

Ivan pulled his fingers out and got up from the bed, and then finally proceeded to strip his clothing. The large overcoat fell to the floor,  and then the shirt and so on. Raivis couldn't help but stare as the broad back was shown to the room. Ivan glanced at Raivis and chuckled when the omega blushed brighter than he already was. The alpha dug into the drawers next to the bed and pulled out what looked like a little wand. He approached Raivis and smiled wickedly. "Tell me if it's to much,  ok?" Raivis seemed confused, then gasped. 

Ivan gently pulled the foreskin of Raivis' cock back and lined his little wand up with Raivis' slit and started to push the smooth wand into his urethra. Raivis cried out, whimpering as his was entered from a completely different place other than his ass. He covered his mouth and stared as Ivan let go, and his erection still stayed strong. 

Ivan smiled and kissed Raivis' knee and dipped his thumbs into Raivis' ass, stretching the hole wider as he opened it up, showing off the inside. "Oh you are so pretty here Raivis. I think it's about time we get started,  no?" 

With that,  Ivan finally lined himself up with Raivis' opening and thrust all the way in with a single buck. Raivis screamed and muled loudly and moved his hips, wincing as the rod into his cock bumped against his stomach. "Ah, aaah! Ivan, Ivan please you-i-"

His words seemed to not work as Ivan started to rock his hips into the wet hole. The prince groaned lowly and held Raivis' legs down, pounding into Raivis' ass. 

Screams filled the air, and Raisin cried because he couldn't release. "Ivan! I have to c-cum! Please!" Raivis begged and grabbed onto Ivan' shoulders. Ivan grumbled and kept pounding, but removed the rod quickly, making the other flinch but moan loudly as he came almost immediately came onto his own face. He whimpered as he shut his mouth and gasped as he felt his cum on his face. he opened his eyes and saw that Ivan seemed to have his breath taken away. 

That's when Raivis felt Ivan release into his ass. His eyes widened and Ivan seemed to realize immediately what he had did. "I-ivan..." He whispered softly and watched as the other pulled out. "I-Ivan what will happen if..." Raivis leaned back and felt hid hole, flinching as cum was on his fingers. Ivan shushed him and smiled gently. "I think you will be fine, I will make sure of it." 

Raivis couldn't help but feel like his heart had been warmed. "Thank you, Vanya." He whispered softly and gently held onto Ivan's hand, happy when Ivan didn't leave him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol never going to finish this have a chapter of a draft I never finished


End file.
